The Timeless Story
by Onceuponlover
Summary: What if Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and all of Arendelle were cursed along with the people of the Enchanted Forest? What would their lives be like? Who would be in them? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys I'm putting Heroes and Villains on hold for a while so I can work on this story. As you know I'm not the best at describing people so when you meet Dave I'm basing him off ofNeel Sethi who stars in the upcoming live action version of the Jungle Book. I hope you enjoy this story. Also I would like to thank thececilz on Tumblr for making my cover photo, if any one wants fan art don I highly recommend thececilz, the work is fantastic and the prices are reasonable. Also I'd like to think thececilz for being my beta for this story you did a great job.

The Timeless Story

Chapter one

Once upon a time there was an enchanted forest filled with the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where their happy endings were ripped away. Our world!

This is how it happened.

 _"I do." Prince Charming says with the most joyous smile he had ever had on his complexion. His bright blue_ _eyes_ _shined with the love he holds for the woman he's marrying._

 _"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" The priest_ _asked._

 _"I do." Snow White answered,_ _displaying her love and happiness in the same way her true love is._

 _At that Anna couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She started to cry very un-princess like but she couldn't stop. Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder,looking both amused and_ _concerned for her sister."Are you alright Anna?" Elsa questioned._

 _Anna gestured to the soon to be newlyweds,_ _trying but failing to compose herself, "The-they 'hiccup' they're so 'hiccup hiccup' sooo_ _happy, itsbeautifuuulll_ _'hiccup'." Anna sobbed with a slight smile letting her companions know that these are tears of joy for her friends' happy ending._

 _Kristoff_ _smiled down at Anna and pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it over to his weeping wife. Anna took the handkerchief and wiped the tears away. "Thank you Honey," Anna said. She gave the now soiled handkerchief back to Kristoff_ _and he placed it back into his pocket._

 _The Royal family of Arendelle_ _turned their attention back onto their friends as Snow and Charming are about to get their_ _dreams realized. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest proclaimed._

 _The room erupted_ _with_ _a_ _round of applause. Elsa and Kristoff_ _clapped_ _with the rest of the guests but Anna lets out a shout of joy as she clapped_ _for her friends. Snow White and Prince Charming let out a small laugh and leaned_ _in for a kiss, but are interrupted as The Evil Queen entered._

 _"Sorry I'm late," she said with a false sweet grin._

 _Kristoff_ _puts his arms around Anna so he could get her out of the way if Regina decided_ _to attack. Elsa kept_ _her hands down but had_ _her magic ready to be used;_ _she kept_ _her eyes on the regal woman as she entered_ _the room._

 _The Evil Queen approached_ _the couple. As she marched_ _confidently on, she turned_ _her head to glare at the Ice Queen when_ _she walked_ _by the Arendelle_ _natives. Her face_ _was_ _cold and sinister, but her eyes briefly showed betrayal and hurt before they too became cold. Elsa was caught off guard by that but quickly composed herself. Two guards tried to stop her, but she pushed_ _them out of the way with magic like they're nothing._

 _"It's the Queen. Run!" Doc,_ _one of the seven dwarves,_ _shouted._

 _In one quick move Snow White drew_ _Prince Charming's sword and pointed_ _it at the Evil Queen. "She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch." Snow White growled._

 _Charming gently pushed her arm down so his wife wouldn't do something she would regret. "No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need," He said to Snow White. David then took_ _the sword from her._

 _David turned_ _his attention back to the queen."You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding," he proclaimed._

 _The Evil Queen smirked_ _mockingly. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift," Regina countered._

 _"We want nothing from you," Snow White said._

 _"But you shall have it!" Regina snapped. She startedwalking around but kept_ _her eyes on the newlyweds. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever." She said as she walked_ _in a_ _small circle,_ _pointing at the crowed as she walked. Regina eyes landed on Elsa once more sending her aninsidious grin that sent chills down Elsa's spine. "And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do_ , _" vowed the Evil queen._

 _As The Evil Queen turned_ _around and headed_ _for the door, Prince Charming shouted_ _after her, "Hey!"_

 _Regina turned_ _around to face the prince. David grunted_ _as he threw_ _his sword at her, but she dissipated_ _before it hits her. The remaining people at the wedding nervously talked_ _amongst themselves, and Prince Charming and Snow White hugged._

 _Elsa feared for her family's and kingdom's future because the look Regina gave her told her that she and everything she held_ _dear are in danger of the Queen's threat also. She looked_ _over at Anna who had_ _buried her head into the chest of an obviously worried Kristoff. Right then and there she vowed to do everything in her power to protect her family and kingdom from Regina but deep down she knew her efforts will be in vain._

A boy named Henry Mills and his friend, Dave Aren,are sitting on a bus looking at a drawing depictingSnow White and Prince Charming hugging. "So you think your birthmother is their daughter?" Dave asksin a hushed whisper.

Henry opens his mouth to reply to his friend but is cut off by an older lady sitting a few seats ahead of them. "That a good book?" She inquires with a kind smile.

Henry holds up the book to show her. "This... it's more than just a book," he declares.

Dave looks at the lady and says with a serious face, "It's a part of our history."

"Oh. Haha," The lady chuckles, she turns around and the boys go back to looking at the book.

Suddenly the bus piles up into a station and the boys look up.

"Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." The announcer says.

"This is us, let's go," Henry instructs.

Henry and Dave get off the bus and walk over to a sidewalk. Henry holds his hand up to stop his friend from walking further. Dave looks over at Henry, "Do you know where we're going Henry because if you don't I swear I'll eat all your candy my mom sneaks you if we ever get home," Dave threats.

Henry shoots him a glare, "Do you honestly think I would come all this way and not be prepared?" Henry asks. Dave just lifts his eyebrow at Henry.

"Of course I know where we're going we just need a cab. One would think you'd trust me since we'repractically brothers," Henry says. He spots a cab down the sidewalk a few feet. He nudges Dave in the side and points at the cab.

They start walking over to the cab and Dave starts to talk again.

"Well excuse me for being nervous about being in city for the first time ever and with no adults on top of that," Dave said.

Henry rolls his eyes at his friend, "That's why we're taking a cab and going straight to my mom's place," Henry responds. "Now shush as I talk to the driver."

Henry and Dave walk up to the passenger window and Henry pulls out a credit card, then knocks. The driver rolls down the window and he holds up the credit card. "Uh, do you take credit cards?" He asked with the cutest smile he can muster and Dave follows his lead and does the saddest puppy dog eyes that he usually uses on his mom.

"Where to, Chiefs?" The cab driver asks.

Meanwhile, Emma Swan enters an upper-classrestaurant somewhere in Boston. She looks around until she spots her 'date' for the evening siting at atable for two and walks over to him with a fake smile.

The man stands up to greet Emma with a relieved smile. "Emma," he greets with a hand shake.

"Ryan? You look relieved." Emma points out as she sits in the seat Ryan pulled out for her.

Ryan sits back down, still smiling, "Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be..." He begins to explain.

"Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So..." Emma says with her smile as fake as ever, but Ryan doesn't catch on.

"So... tell me something about yourself, Emma."

"Oh... Uh, well, today's my birthday."

"And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?"

"Kind of a loner."

"And... you don't like your family?"

"No family to like."

"Aw. Come on, everyone has family."

"Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?" Emma asks, giving an almost playful smile.

"Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met." Ryan says with a charming smirk.

"Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming..." Emma lists.

"Go on." Ryan instructs, enjoying the ego boost.

"The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail," Emma says, getting serious.

"What?" Ryan's face fell.

"And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date." Emma continues.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." She answers.

"The bail bondsman." Ryan concludes.

"Bail bondsperson." Emma corrects him. A glint of frustrated anger begins to form in Ryan's eyes, but the next second, he flips the table and runs out of the restaurant. Emma gets up quickly and looks down at the stain on her dress that he caused. "Seriously?" She says in annoyance.

Ryan runs unceremoniously across the street and to his car while Emma walks calmly after him as cars swerve to avoid them. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. He looks up to see Emma standing over him.

"You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money." He pleads desperately.

"No you don't. And if you did you should give it to your wife and take care of your family." Emma says.

"The hell do you know about family, huh?" He asks,finally, with a sneer.

This angers Emma, and she reaches in to the car, grabs Ryan and slams his head into the steering wheel knocking him out cold. "Nothing," she says. 'You jerk' she adds in her head.

A little while later Emma walks into her apartment and leans against the wall to kick off her heels. She walks over to her counter and takes out a box from the bag and places it on her counter. Emma then opens the box and takes out a gourmet cupcake and places a blue star candle in it and lights it.

Emma leans in so she's eye level to the cupcake. "Another banner year..." She says. The blonde woman closes her eyes and blows out the candle. She wished that she didn't have to be alone this year

A second later, the doorbell rings, and Emma answers the door to find Henry and Dave standing in the hallway. "Uh... can I help you two?" She asks.

"Are you Emma Swan?" He inquires.

"Yeah, who are you guys?" She questions.

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." Henry says with a smile. This earns him a smack on the head. "Ow!" Henry cries out rubbing the spot Dave hit.

"You could have eased her in instead of dropping it on her head. You defiantly inherited Aunt Gina's bluntness." Dave says.

Emma was not even paying attention to the boys as she tries to register what Henry said. She comes out of her thoughts when Henry and Dave slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment.

"Whoa, hey, kids! Kids! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" Emma asks.

"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" He asks. Emma's face betrayed her by showing her realization that this boy is her son. "That was me." Henry continues.

"Give me a minute." Emma says. She goes into the bathroom so she could get her emotions under check.

"See what I mean Henry you're freaking her out." Dave points out.

Henry ignores him and heads over to the fridge. "Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some." He calls out over to Emma as he pulls out the juice and starts to drink some out of the container. Emma exits the bathroom as he hands Dave the container and he takes a sip also.

"You know, we should probably get going." Henry says.

"Going where?" Emma asks.

"We want you to come home with us," Dave answers.

"Okay, kids, I'm calling the cops." Emma announces. She crosses the room and picks up the phone.

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped us," Henry sayswith a smirk.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." Emma says as she puts down the phone.

"Yep," he says, popping the P.

Emma studies him for a second then smirks. "You're not gonna do that," she concludes.

"Try me." Henry argues.

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. Let'scall it a 'superpower.' I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are." Emma says. She picks up the phone and starts to call the police.

"Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me." Henry begs her, giving her his puppy dog eyes. She looks over at Dave, who is giving her the same look, causing her to cave in.

"Where's home?" Emma asks.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Henry answers.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emma says. raising an eyebrow. She looks over at Dave who nods his head.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." Emma says as she puts the phone back down.

A little while later Emma is on the road in her yellow bug taking Henry and Dave home. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?" Henry asks.

"I could eat" Dave agrees.

"This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks." Emma says.  
"Why not?" Henry questions.

"I could eat like tiger right now," Dave complains.

"Quit complaining, kids. Remember, I could've put your butts on a bus; I still could." Emma says.

"You know, I have a name? It's Henry." Henry pointsout.

"I'm Dave by the way," Dave says. Emma gives him a nod of recognition.

Emma notices Henry holding his book and askswhat it is. "I'm not sure you're ready." Henry answers.

"Ready for some fairy tales?" Emma asks with a raised eyebrow.

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened." Henry argues.

"Of course they did." Emma scoffs.

"It's true Emma," Dave says.

Emma looks him in the eyes through her mirror, "you believe this to?" Emma asks.

"Use your superpower. See if we're lying." Henry says.

Emma looks at him for a moment. "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true," argues Emma.

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." Henry states.

"Why's that?" Emma asks.

"Because you're in this book." Henry answers.

"Oh, kids. You guys got problems." Emma says.

Later that night Emma is driving down Strorybrooke's Main Street.

"Okay, kids, how about an address?" Emma inquires.

"Forty-four, not-telling-you street." Henry answers. This angers Emma. She slams on the brakes, gets out of the car and slams her door. Henry and Dave get out also.

"Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost-," Emma says then paused to look at the clock to see the hands were stuck, "—eight-fifteen?" Emma finishes with a slightly confused face.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here," explains Henry.

"Excuse me?" Emma asks with her arms crossed.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent all of us from the Enchanted Forest here." Dave says.

"Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here." Emma questions.

"Yeah. And now they're trapped." Henry answers.

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" Emma asks.

"It's true!" Henry protests.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma inquires.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen, Dave was the only exception because he was with me." Henry explains.

Then, Archie Hopper comes walking up with his dog, Pongo. "Henry! Dave! What are you guys doing here? Is everything all right?" Archie asks.

"We're fine, Archie." Dave answers as he and Henry pet Pongo.

"Who's this?" Archie asks.

"Just someone trying to give them a ride home." Emma answers.

"She's my mom, Archie." Henry tells him.

"Oh… I see." Archie says with realization in his eyes.

"You know where they live?" Emma questions.

Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block and the principle's house is right next door." Archie answers.

Emma looks down at Henry with an raised eyebrow. "You're the mayor's kid?" Emma asks.

"Uh. Maybe," Henry says sheepishly.

"Hey. Where were you today, Henry, because you missed our session." Archie inquires.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I, uh, we went on a field trip." Henry lies.

Archie gives Henry a look then looks over at Dave who tries to avoid his eyes. Archie then crouches to get face-to-face with Henry looking at him in the eyes. "Henry, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything. This goes for you too Dave." Archie tells them.

"O-kay! Well, I really should be getting the boys home." Emma says feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah. Sure. Well, listen—have a good night, and uh, be good you two." Archie says as he stands up again. With a slight nod at the trio, Archie and Pongowalk away.

"So that's your shrink." Emma points out.

"I'm not crazy." Henry says defensively.

"Didn't say that. Just—he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you." Emma reasons.

"He's the one who needs help." Henry says. "Because he doesn't know," he continues.

"That he's a fairytale character." Emma concludes.

"None of us do. We don't remember who we are." Dave says.

"Convenient. All right. I'll play." Emma says as they get back in the car. "Who's he supposed to be?" She asks.

"Jiminy Cricket!" Henry answers.

"Right. The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit," she says with slight smirk.

"I'm not Pinocchio!" Henry scoffs.

"Course you're not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous." Emma says. She starts driving again.

Emma looks back at Dave. "Dave who do you believe you are?" Emma asks him.

Dave grins widely with pride, "I'm Mowgli," he says.

Emma raises an eyebrow, "Like from the Jungle Book?" Emma asks.

"Mhm," Dave confirms.

"He's not even a fairytale character," Emma pointsout.

"He may not be a fairytale character but that doesn't mean he wasn't living in the Enchanted Forest." Dave says.

"Fine," Emma says not wanting to discuss it further.

 _In The Enchanted Forest sometime before the curse, Prince Charming, Snow White,_ _Red Riding Hood_ _,_ _Granny_ _, Grumpy, Doc,_ _Geppetto_ _, Elsa, Anna, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do about the Curse as they sat around a big round table in the castle._

 _"I say we fight!" Charming declared with a slight growl as he slammed_ _fist on table._

 _"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Jiminy said._

 _"I agree solving this without bloodshed should be a main priority," Elsa agreed._

 _"And how many wars has a clear conscience won? You of all people should know that sometimes bloodshed is necessary to protect your kingdom,Elsa. We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." Charming argued._

 _"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" Doc asked._

 _"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do_ _something." Prince Charming explained._

 _"There's no point. The future is written." Snow White said glumly._

 _"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!" Anna said._

 _"Maybe it can." Snow argued._

 _"No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior," saidPrince Charming. Suddenly the_ _Blue Fairy_ _and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk._

 _"What the hell is this?" Charming asked._

 _"Our only hope of saving that child." Declared Blue._

 _"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing." Grumpy said._

 _"Hold on a second Grumpy let the Blue Fairy talk then we can make a decision." Elsa said. She lookedover at Blue. "Go on Blue tell us your plan."_

 _"Thank you Your_ _Majesty," Blue thanked. She then turned_ _her attention back to the rest of the group."The tree is enchanted. If_ _fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" She asked him._

 _"Me and my boy. We can do it." He said,ruffling Pinocchio's hair._

 _"This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one." The blue fairy explained._

 _Snow White and Prince Charming shared_ _a concerned look._

 _Elsa and Anna get up from their seats. "We got to go prepare Arendelle_ _for the worse. The people should be aware so they can spend as much time with their loved ones as possible." Elsa said. She and Anna goes over and hug Snow and Charming, "good luck."_

 _"And have hope," Anna added._

 _With that Elsa stepped back holding each other's hands. Elsa waved_ _her hand and in a puff of snow they disappeared._

In the present, Emma pulls up in front of a white mansion. They get out and start to walk up a garden walk way.

Henry turns around to face Emma, "Please don't take me back there." He pleads.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." Emma argues.

"I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's-evil." Henry says.

"Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Questions Emma.

"She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to." Henry says sadly.

"Kid. I'm sure that's not true." Emma tries to reassure him.

"Henry, Aunt Gina is a lot a things but to think she doesn't love you is a little much," Dave argues.

Henry glares at his friend, "whose side are you on!" Henry growls.

Before Dave could respond the front door of the mansion opens, to reveal Regina Mills, Stella Maris Aren, and Sheriff Graham.

"Henry? Oh! Henry!" Regina shouts with relief.

"Dave!" Stella Maris shouts with glee. She and Regina run over to their children and pulls them into their embrace.

"Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" Regina asks as she pulls away while Stella Maris still holds Dave close and plants a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Stella Maris asks.

"I'm fine Mom." Dave said as he pulls away from his mother.

"I found my real mom!" Henry shouts. Stella Maris turns sharply to look at Henry in shock and disappointment.

"Henry!" Stella Maris says. Henry ignores her as he runs pass Graham.

Regina just stood there both hurt and shocked at what he said. She finally looks over at Emma. "You're Henry's birth mother?" She asks.

"Hi." Emma says awkwardly.

"I'll... just... go check the lad, make sure he's okay." Graham says.

"Oh wait Sheriff." Stella Maris says to stop him.

"Yes Principle Aren?" Graham says.

"Thank you for your help." Stella Maris says with a gratefulsmile.

With slight smile back, Graham says, "You're welcome, Ma'am." Graham then heads inside to check on Henry.

Stella Maris then walks the few steps over to Regina and pulls her into a hug. "Have a good night Gina and don't worry, Henry will come back around, just have faith," Stella says reassuringly.

Regina pulls away and gave her friend a small smile. "Thank you Stella Maris, now take Dave home and put him to bed I'm sure he's tired." Regina says as she pulls Dave into a hug.

"Good night Aunt Gina," he says. He pulls away from his honorary Aunt.

"Good night Dave, have sweet dreams." Regina says.

Stella Maris and Dave walk home leaving Regina and Emma alone. "How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" She asks with a fake smile.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asks half seriously. They walk into the house and Regina closes the door.

A few minutes later Emma leaves Regina's place. She briefly turns around and looks up to see Henry looking down at her from his bedroom window before he closes his curtain window. As she starts walking out towards her car Stella Maris came running over to her.

"Hi your name is Emma right?" Stella Maris inquires.

"Yeah," Emma answers.

Stella Maris reaches out her hand. "I'm Stella Maris Aren," she introduced herself.

Emma takes her hand with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Stella Maris." Emma says.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing my son and nephew home safely." Stella Maris explains. "I don't know if I could move on if I lost either of them."

"It's no problem, I did what any good person would do," Emma says.

"Thanks anyway. Uh, do you plan on staying in town for a while?" Stella asks.

A little surprised at the question, Emma stutterswhen she answers. "Uh-um no, no I don't think it would be best for any of us to get attached."

"Well I think it could be good for Henry." Stella Maris says.

This surprises Emma. "Really, you'd go against your own sister?" Emma asks.

"Who? Oh Regina! No she's just my best friend but we see each other as sisters and like sisters we have disagreements," Stella Maris explains.

"Right now Henry needs a person to be there for him where unfortunately Regina is failing to be." Stella Maris continues.

"That's not me." Emma states firmly.

"Well maybe one day," Stella Maris says.

Trying to change the subject, Emma asks. "You adopted Dave right?"

Stella Maris smiles brightly with love in her eyes at the mention of her son. "What gave it away? Was it my platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin next to his dark hair, brown eyes, and dark skin?" Stella Maris asks rhetorically.

Emma let out a small chuckle at that, "Sort of, yeah," she says.

"I just started teaching at the school here, I was about twenty one years old and I bought my house so I could be closer to Regina, who pretty much was the only family I had at the time. I was still feeling lonely so I looked into adoption and I found this site that promoting adoption from orphanages in India,and ironically Dave's picture was on the home screen and I instantly knew that he was going to be my son." Stella Maris pauses for a moment as she relives that memory in her head and her smile only grew brighter.

"I looked all over the site tell I found his profile; his parents were killed when he was just a babe and sadly he was raised along with other orphans in a very poor orphanage that could barely take care of the children. So I contacted them and after a long process and a whole lot of hiccups I finally became his mother. The day the social worker brought him home was the definite happiest day of my life." Stella Maris pauses and looks up to see a small tear in the corner of Emma's eye.

Emma felt a conflict of emotions. She is very happy Dave got a happy family with his mom, but she isalso a little jealous since this story has always been a dream she had, like any orphan, but unlike Dave she never got her dream realized. "Are you okay Emma?" Stella Maris asks with concern.

Emma quickly got ahold of her emotions. She wipesa tear from her eye and says, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Stella Maris asks. Emma gives the principle a fake reassuring smile and gestures for her to continue, genuinely wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Stella Maris nods and continues. "I saw the car pull up and I couldn't wait. I ran out the door and he ran out of the car shouting, 'Mommy, Mommy'. I was shocked because Dave hasn't met me yet, yet he was calling me mommy and had such love in his eyes that you would have thought we were always mother and son. I was so nervous that he wouldn't like me and to hear him call me mommy, well,there's nothing like it. All that was left was to signthe final papers and he was all mine." Stella Maris finishes with such raw emotion.

"Thanks for telling me your story, it was beautiful." Emma says. With a final goodbye, she and Stella Maris went their separate ways. Emma walks over to her car gets in, driving away.

A while later, Emma is about to leave Storybrookewhen she notices Henry's book on the seat beside her. "Sneaky bastard." She says with slight pride. When she looks up, Emma sees a wolf standing in the road, she gasps and the car spins out of control as she swerves to miss the wolf, crashing into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. Emma's head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls.

End of chapter one

Thank you for reading this chapter.

I will be expanding onto Elsa's powers so that she can be able to cast spells and such in future so when you notice new abilities that's why. Please review, leave suggestions, and if any one is willing to partner up with me on this I would really appreciate it.

Much better version of the cover coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, but with school and all I'm pretty busy so I don't think I can be any faster. I like to thank guys for the nice comments, they mean a lot to I'm still in need of a partner if any one is interested.

Now one with the show

Chapter 2

 _The day after they got back to Arendelle, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna road on the sled Sven was pulling to go see the rock trolls about the curse. They road up to rock trolls and quickly jumped off the sled, Bulda notices the royal family and shouts with glee "Kristoff, Anna, Elsas, and Sven are here!" She runs up and jumps into her adopted son's arms._

 _"Hello Momma how are you?" Kristoff asked. As he gives his mother a hug._

 _"I'm fine sweet cheeks how about you guys, have you guys come to tell me that I should be expecting to be a Grandma soon?" Bulda asked hopefully as Kristoff puts her down._

 _Kristoff and Anna both turn red with embarrassment while Elsa bursts into a laughing fit and even Sven seemed amused by the situation._

 _Kristoff and Anna both not amused, shoots them a glare that would have put them six feet under if looks could kill. Bulda looks at Elsa strangely, not getting what was so funny. Elsa noticing these stars stops laughing and apologized._

 _"Sorry Momma Bulda but we're not having a child yet" Anna tells her. Bulda looks disappointed a little but quickly masked it behind a smile._

 _"Unfortunately the reason we came isn't for a social visit Mama, we need to talk to Grandpabbie right a way"_

 _Kristoff explains._

 _Suddenly Grandpabbie came rolling up to them," I'm here, what's happening?" Grandpabbie questions._

 _"We went to The Enchanted Forest and learned what Regina is planning and it's bad. She's planning on enacting the dark curse" Elsa tells him._

 _Grandpabbie couldn't mask fear as it crept upon him when Elsa brought up the curse. "Is she planning on cursing Arendelle with it?" He asks._

 _Elsa nods her head gravely. "I'm certain of it, that's why we came to see you Grandpabbie, we were hoping that you have a way to stop the curse or.." Elsa pauses and closes her eye to control her guilt. "Or at least protect Arendelle from it." Elsa tells him. She feels guilty at the thought of having her kingdom protected while her friends were cursed to suffer, but as queen she had to put her people first._

 _"I'm sorry you're majesty but there's no way, my power is no mach against the curse. If what you say is correct and the Evil Queen does indeed plan to curse us then we will be cursed." Grandpabbie explains._

 _"Can we evacuate?" Anna asks._

 _Grandpabbie shook his head no. "Evacuating would only delay the inevitable. The curse will take everyone that it is supposed to and anyone unfortunate enough to be caught up in it." He tells her._

 _"Thank you for your.." Elsa starts to say but suddenly stops. She closed her eyes to concentrate. She lessened to her surroundings and it wasn't what she heard but what she was not hearing. The world was silent around her, no birds could be heard singing, no animals moving in forest around them. Not even the quite whisper of a breeze could be heard._

 _Anna stairs at her sister with confusion."Elsa, what are yo-" she was about to asked but Elsa hushed her by bringing her finger up to her lips. Anna closes her mouth and continues to stair at the young queen._

 _Elsa focused more on her sensitivity towards magic. What she sensed sent a chill down her spine. Something cold and sinister was approaching Arendelle. She opened her eyes which were filled with fear. The type of fear she used to feel when she was that scared little girl that isolated her self from her family in order to protect them._

 _That type of fear that eventually drove her up that mountain on the night of her coronation. She felt just as helpless too. She looked into Grandpabbie's eyes and saw the same fear in his eyes. "The curse?" She asked although she already knew the answer._

 _He nods his head gravely."It's coming."_

In Strorybrooke, the next morning at the Aren household. Stella Maris, fully ready for the day, has bacon sizzling on a pan for Dave and her self. She was just finishing up the eggs she had been cooking when a freshly showered and fully dressed in his school uniform Dave stomped down into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, I love you," He greets with the most sweet and innocent smile he could muster.

Stella Maris takes the spatula she had been using and places the food onto two plates. She carries them over to the table and paces one in front of Dave and puts hers down as she sits. "I love you too Dave, but we still need to talk about what you did yesterday," she tells him.

Dave lowers his gaze for a moment, he couldn't look at her with the guilt he felt. He knew leaving with out telling her was wrong and that she would be so worried about him, but he had no choice. He had to be there with Henry, not only to support him, but to make sure he was okay.

Stella Maris knew her son felt guilty about what he did and that what she was about to say will only add to it, but she's had to make sure he understood what he did was wrong. They first bowed there heads to give thanks then started eating. "You do understand what you and Henry did was wrong right?" She asks him.

He tried to continue avoiding his mother's gaze, but Stella Maris wasn't having any of that. "Dave look me in the eyes." She commands calmly but stern.

Dave reluctantly looked up into his moms ice blue eyes."Do you understand?" She asks again.

Dave nodded slowly but this wasn't good enough for Stella Maris."Dave, answers me verbally," she said.

Dave suddenly remembered what a jerk kid said to him on the play ground was a couple of years ago when the kid started to pick on him. _"You now your not wanted right?" The kid taunted._

 _Dave getting really hurt but also angry got up into the kids face."no your wrong!" He protested._

 _"Na-uh your real parents didn't want you or else you wouldn't have needed to be adopted." The kid pointed out with a proud smile._

 _Dave wanted to hit this brat but he knew his mom wouldn't like him being violent,"My birth parents had no choice because they died and my Mommy wants me!" He shouts at the kid._

 _The kid just shook his head, his smirk still very evident. " No my mom thinks that you were only adopted to make Miss. Aren look good and that if you ever become to much to handle, your mom will just send you back." The kid explains._

 _The kid, satisfied with his self ran a way to join his friends, leaving a shocked Dave behind. 'He couldn't be right could he? My mommy loves me and would never send me back' he thought. He kept repeating that thought over and over in his head until he manages to convince him self, but the seed of doubt was still planted firmly in his head._

Dave's bottom lip started to quiver,"Y-yes mom." He answered with a slight tremble. His eyes started to water.

Stella Maris quickly becomes concerned for her son, she got out of her seat and approached Dave. "Dave," she said as she crouched down to be eye level with him. "What's wrong sweet heart?" She inquired as she wipes a way the tears with her thumb.

He looks at her with fear in his eyes, "Y-you are not going t-to send me back are you?" He cried.

Stella Maris' heart shatters when he asked this. She pulls him into a hug not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. "No sweet heart, no. That will never happen okay, there is nothing on earth you can do to make me send you back or love you any less." She said.

She polls away to look him in the eyes. "You are my son and nothing can ever change that okay?" She asked.

His relief was self evident. Stella Maris leans in and kisses her sons forehead. "now tell me what ever made you think like that?" She inquired.

Dave went on to explain what that kid said and Stella Maris couldn't help but feel anger towards that kid and that irresponsible gossip of a mother. "What that kid said couldn't be further from the truth. You are wanted and you are loved especially by me but not only me. Your Aunt Gina loves you and and Henry loves you." Stella Maris says.

Dave hugged his mother again. "Why didn't you tell me right after he said this?" She asked.

"Because deep down I was afraid that if I told you, you would confirm what he said." He answered honestly. Stella Maris' heart breaks a little more. She pulls away to look him in the eyes once more.

"Did I ever give you a reason to believe that could possibly be the truth?" She asked genuinely. She truly is worried that she messed up raising her son.

Dave was quick to reassure her."No Mom, you have been nothing but the best mom anyone could ask for." He says. Stella Maris smiles with love and pulls her boy into one final hug.

"You do realize that we hugged at least three times right." Dave points out with a smile,

Stella Maris lets out s mall giggle. "I think I'm turning into Danny Tanner." She laughs.

Dave lets out a giggle to, he and his mother love Full House," I don't mind, I love it when you hug me " Dave says

"Good because I love hugging you" Stella said, she could never get enough hugs, sometimes she wonders if she was deprived of hugs when she was younger. Dave's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Mom, am I still in trouble?" Dave asked hoping the answers was no.

Stella Maris lets out a small laugh, "Most definitely, but we'll talk about it after school okay?" She asked.

He pulled away and nodded. Stella Maris smiles at him as she stands up. "Now let's finish eating so we don't be late," Stella Maris said.

"Wouldn't want that, the principal is really mean," Dave said jokingly.

"She sure is and she goes extra hard on kids who are late, so eat up," Stella Maris says with a lets out a small laugh before taking a bite of eggs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that day, at the school. Stella Maris is currently sitting at her computer going threw her email. She was in the process of deleting all junk mail when her secretary nocked on her open door. "Principle Aren, Madam Mayor to see you." The secretary announced.

The principle was a little surprised that Regina was here but she knew it had something to do with Henry."Thank you Bree, send her in," she said.

Bree turned around and left, not a moment later Regina and to her surprise Emma walked into her office. She smiled genuinely at friend as she and Emma sat down in front of her desk. Her smile faded as she saw the worried expression on her friends face.

"Is every thing al right?" Stella Maris asked worriedly.

"Henry ran away again Stella." Regina said.

Stella Maris right away knew where Henry would be, but she also knew that unfortunately she couldn't tell her friend because she knows Henry needs Emma to find him. She was always a good actress so she was able to play the part of the worried principle. "Oh no, that's terrible! Do you have any leads where he might be?" She asked.

"Well we learned Henry was able to find Emma on a website using Mary Margret's credit card." Regina tells her with a lot of distain.

"So why did you come to me?" Stella Maris questioned.

Regina opens her mouth to speak but Emma beats her to it. "We were hoping either you or Dave would know something." Emma answers.

"Uh no unfortunately I don't know any thing," Stella Maris lies which Emma detects easily but after the conversation she had with the young principle she knew Stella Maris was protecting Henry. "But your more then welcome to go and talk to Dave since recess is about to begin."

"That would be great thank you," Regina said with a slight smile towards her friend.

"I'll walk you over to Mis. Blanchard's class room," Said Stella Maris. The trio got up out of there seats and with Stella Maris leading the way they left her office and headed over to Mis. Blanchard's class room.

Mean while, Dave's sitting at his table working on his bird house as his teacher walks over to the open window with a blue bird in her hands.

"As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you're making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures.. " she says as she releases the bird out the window. She turns around to face the class.

"If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. She said paused as a strange feeling of deja vu came over her. The belle rings startling Mary Margret out of her thoughts. She sees her class get up and excitedly leave the room "We'll pick this up after recess. No running!" She calls after them. A student walks up to her and gives her s pear. "Why thank you!" Mary Margaret said sweetly.

Dave wanting to finish one little thing on his bird house, stayed seated to finish. Mary Margaret grabs her purse and noticed Dave still sitting there. "Dave that can wait, go and have some fun," Mary Margaret tells him. He sighs a little and reluctantly gets up when Stella Maris nocks on her open door causing both Dave and Mary Margaret to look over at her.

"Good afternoon Principle Aren what can I do for you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Mis Blanchard, Dave, Miss Mills would like to have a word with the both of you." Stella Maris tells them. With that Regina and Emma walk into the class room.

Dave walks over to Regina gives her a hug "hi Aunt Gina, you wanted to speak with me?" He asked.

Regina knelt down to get eye level with him, "have either of you seen Henry?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him since Emma dropped us off last night." Dave tells her.

Regina nodded her head then turned her attention to Mary Margaret. Her expression fills with distain. Her hatred for this woman unwavering.

Stella Maris sends Dave outside so he doesn't see any potential arguments that may blow up. She then leans against the wall out of the way but still can intervene if necessary.

"Henry.. I assumed he was home with you." Mary Margaret.

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" She asked coldly as she gestures toward Emma, standing just inside the doorway.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

"I'm—I'm his-" Emma struggles to answer.

Pl Regina rolled her eye getting annoyed at her. "The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina answered for her.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Stella Maris asked.

"No, unfortunately not." Mary Margaret said she pulls out her wallet and searches for her credit card. "Clever boy. I should never have given him that book" she says.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina snapped.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it." Mary Margaret said.

"What he needs is dose of reality." Regina spat. "This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston."" She says with no sincerity to Emma. She walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way. Leaving Emma and Mary Margaret to pick them up.

Stella Maris, fed up with Regina's attitude stormed after her." Regina!" Stella Maris calls out after her. A annoyed Regina turns around to look at her friend.

"Yes Stella," she said.

"Can we talk in my office?" She asked but came out more like a command.

"I don't have the time, as you know Henry is missing!" Regina snapped.

"And this will only take a couple of minutes," Stella Maris stated leaving no room for argument. Regina roles her eyes and she walks up to Stella Maris and they walked over to Stella Maris' office. Stella Maris let Regina walk into her office a head of her and closed her the door. Stella Marsis sat behind her desk but Regina stayed standing.

"What do you want Stella?" Regina asked.

"First of all I don't care what problems you have with my staff you do NOT disrespect them on school grounds!" Stella Maris snapped.

Regina got ready to snap back but Stella silenced her, "I'm not done, you do not get to treat anyone like that ever on school grounds, because the last thing I need at my school is kids thinking that it is okay to be bullies and to think it's okay to disrespect their teachers! Stella Maris yelled. "If you feel like being a...witch to someone take it somewhere else."

Regina felt like a child, she couldn't be any more angry at Stella Maris right now but this is nothing new. "Fine, I'm not sorry for treating Mary Margaret the way I did but I will respect your wishes and keep it out of school." Regina promised.

"Thank you, now go find my nephew," Stella Maris said with a slight smile knowing that it will be Emma that will find him.

Regina smiles at her honorary sister, "see you later Stella," Regina. Said

"You to Gina," Stella says. Regina walks out of the door and Stella starts working on her email once again.

After a short chat with his teacher, Emma found Henry at a old wooden playground that's shaped like a castle. She gets out of her yellow bug and walks over to Henry, "You left this in my car." She says as she gives Henry the book. She notices him staring at the clock. "Still hasn't moved, huh?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"I was hoping that when Dave and I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle will begin." Henry explains.

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid." Emma states.

"Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings." Henry argues.

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma snapped getting a little mad.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance." Henry said.

Emma stairs at him in shock for a moment but was able to ask,"How do you know that?"

"The same reason Snow White gave you away." Henry answered.

"Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. C'mon, let's go." She said as she gets up off of the playground

"Please don't take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy." Henry pleads.

"I have to get you back to your mom." Emma says, her emotions start to get out of control.

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!" Henry proclaimed.

Emma turns to face him with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back... " Emma cries. Emma Stops talking to collects self.

"Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you." Emma says.

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through!" Henry exclaims.

"What?" Emma asked, her confusion evident.

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." Henry explains.

Emma let's out a little laugh at that. "Sure they were. C'mon, Henry." She said. He takes her hand and they walk off.

 _Kristoff wasn't the type of man that scares easily, but he was petrified now. His adopted mother is gazes him in the eyes, tears staining her face. "I love you Kristoff." She wept. She jumped into his arms not knowing if and when they would hug again._

 _"I love you too Momma." He whispered into her ear. He put her down and stepped beside a fear stricken Anna. The ice harvester pulled her into his arms to try to comfort her._

 _"We need to get back to Arendelle," Elsa said. She waved her hand and all of them except the trolls vanished in an a puff of snow._

 _The royal family materialized in the castle. Elsa called over a guard. "The curse is coming, sound the alarm." She commanded._

 _The guard was undoubtedly scared but hid it well, "Yes your majesty," He says with a bow. He turns around and rushed over to the belle tower. A few moments later a single belle could be heard._

 _"What should we do Elsa?" Anna questions._

 _A single tear cascades down Elsa's pale cheek. "We should go to the square and stand with our people in this dark moment." Elsa said to every one that could hear._

 _She lead her family and staff out of the palace. Elsa led them to the square and what she saw warmed her heart. The villagers stud together united and strong as they wait for the curse to hit._

 _The curse could be seen coming towards them over the ocean. Elsa looked over to her sister who's husband held her in her arms. The curse was surrounding Arendelle and nothing could be done to stop it._

 _The harsh wind started to tear through the village, ripping the small community apart. Families shield their children from the debris. Elsa stands tall as the curse consumes her._

A while later Emma pulls up in front of the mayor's house. She and Henry get out of the bug and they start to walk up to the house. As they walk up to the door Regina opens it and Henry runs in.

"Thank you." Regina says.

"No problem." Emma said.

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you." Regina points out with a hint of bitterness.

Emma lets out a little Laugh at that. "You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up.." Emma says, but an angry Regina cuts her off.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." Regina spat.

Emma is a little caught off guard said "I'm sorry?"

"Don't mistake all of this as invitation back into his life." Regina says.

"Oh.." Emma for the first time in a long time is speechless.

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been—well, who knows that you've been doing—I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured everytantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son." Regina explains heatedly.

"I was not-" Emma tries to defend herself but again Regina cuts her off again.

"No. You don't get to speak—you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan." Regina snaps. she turns to leave, but Emma calls out to her.

"Do you love him?" Emma questioned.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"Henry. Do you love him?" Emma asked again.

"Of course I love him." Regina answered. She turned around and went into the house.

Emma stood there for a moment troubled by the feeling she got from Regina. Emma knew she was telling the truth about loving the boy,but she also picked up on the fact that there is something wrong with the mayor. She turns to leave when she notices Stella Maris pulling up into her driveway. Emma walks over to them as Stella Maris and Dave exit the care. Dave is the first to notice Emma walking over to them,

"Hi Emma," Dave greets.

"Hi," Emma says back with a small smile.

Stella looks over at Emma with a kind smile. "Hello Emma, what can we do for you?" Stella Maris asked.

"I actually want to talk to you for a moment." Emma says.

"Uh sure, Dave why don't you head in and get started on your homework." Stella Maris commanded gently.

"Okay Mom, Bye Emma," Dave says.

"Bye Dave," Emma says. Dave then run into the house.

"So Emma what do you want to talk about?" Stella Maris asked.

"I just got done talking to Regina and she threatened to destroy me if I don't leave town." Emma says.

Stella Maris roles her eyes at that, "that's my best friend for you." Stella Maris uttered.

"There is something wrong with her, I can sense it" Emma said.

"She had issues with love in the past and so she doesn't know how to love and how to show it in the right way." Stella Maris explained.

"Do you think he's okay with her?" Emma inquired.

Stella Maris looked thoughtfully for a moment before she answered. "He will have all his needs met and she would never physically hurt him, but she so afraid to lose him that she holds on to him so tight but at the same time she won't let him in where it counts." Stella Maris said.

"Has she always treated him this way?" Emma asked.

"No actually, she and Henry had a great relationship, their relationship was just as good as Dave and mine." Stella Maris tells her.

"What changed?" Emma asked.

"Regina never told him he was adopted and I don't think she ever really planned to, but thats the funny thing about the truth, It always finds a way to come out no matter how much you want it buried..." Stella Maris suddenly felt a ghost of a memory flash in her brain but he couldn't quite grasp onto it.

NEmma lets out a small cough bringing Stella Maris out of her thoughts.

"Henry was in the garage one day looking for something for a school project and he stumbled upon a box that contained his adoption papers, he was so angry with Regina, he convinced himself that she doesn't, no couldn't love him since he wasn't really hers. When he started to pull a way and as I said before Regina became desperate to hold on to him but in doing so she also pulled away which made it even worse." Stella continued.

"Do you honestly think I can make a difference?" Emma asked.

"I do Emma, sure Dave and I are here for him but he needs his mother and right know Regina isn't it." Stella

Maris answered.

"I think I'll stay for a little while," Emma says.

Stella Maris' eyes light up. "Really?" She asked. Emma gave a slight nod. "That's wonderful, while you are helping Henry, I'll try my best to get Regina to see what she's doing and hopefully she will start being a mother again." Stella Maris continued.

"Do you really believe you can get her to see what she is doing?" Emma inquired sceptically.

"I believe so, although I do think that it will take some time and a lot of arguments." Said Stella Maris.

"I only plan on staying for a while so I may not be able help that much" Emma says.

"Just be there for him, that's. B all you need to do" Stella Maris said.

Emma turns to leave but turns around to ask,"Is there a place I could stay?"

"Yeah Granny's Inn is just up the road, take the first right and its the third building on the left."

"Where is a good place to eat?" Emma inquirers.

"Granny's Diner which is attached to the Inn has excellent food and great..well almost great service." Stella Maris said.

"What do you mean by almost?" Emma asked.

"It's nothing really Its just one of the staff members and I don't get along that's all." Stella Maris said.

"Okay well I'm going to head over, thanks for the help Stella Maris," Emma said.

Stella Maris gave her a small smile."No problem Emma and thank you for staying, I really do think this will be good for Henry." Stella Maris says sincerely.

"I hope you're right," Emma says. She gives a slight wave to Stella Maris then leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Emma pulls up in front of the in and walks in. When she walks in she heard a older lady and a young woman arguing.

"You're out all 0night, and now you're going out again." The older lady calls out from somewhere out of the room.

"I should've moved to Boston!" The younger lady growled. She didn't notice Emma standing there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!" Granny argues as she walks into the room.

Having enough of the awkwardness, she calls out, "Scuse me? I'd-like a room?"

Both women turned their now shocked gazes onto the blond.

"Really?" Both women asks in disbelief. Emma nods her head to answer.

The older lady, excitedly fetches a ledger. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it." She says as she opens the ledger.

"Uh square's fine. Emma answered.

"Okay. Now what's your name?" Granny asks.

Before Emma can say anything, a woman in her early twenties with reddish brown hair and green eyes walks in. Emma scans the woman and noticed she looks a bit like Stella Maris. 'Maybe they're related...no matter Stella Maris would know.' Emma thinks.

The redhead not noticing Emma starts talking to Granny, "Nate jus left and I finished cleaning, so I'm going to head.." Granny coughs and and jesters to Emma.

The young woman looks over at Emma and her face twists into an expression of confusion and surprise, "who are you?" She asked, suddenly she realized how rude that sounded and quickly corrects her self, "I mean hello welcome to Granny's Inn, my name is Amelia, but you can just call me Mia."

"Hi Mia I'm Emma," She turns her gaze at the old lady to direct this to her, "Emma Swan."

"Emma." Said a accented male voice from behind Emma. Startled he turns around to face the man.

"Emma.. What a lovely name." He says.  
Emma feeling a little awkward and creeped utters a small thanks. She looks back at Granny who removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to Mr. Gold. "It's all here." Granny says.

Mr Gold accepts it without counting. "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He looks at Emma, "Enjoy your stay, Emma." He looks at Mia "Come along sweet heart," he says.

"Coming Dad, bye guys see you tomorrow," she says. The father and daughter duo leave the inn.

Emma's eyes widen, that creepy man is Mia's father. She looks over at Granny, "Who's that?" She asked.

The other young woman answers "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."  
"The inn?" Emma questions.

"No. The town. So! How long will you be with us?" Granny asks.

"A week. Just a week." Emma said.

Granny smiles and writes that down in the ledger, "Great." She says. She hands Emma an old-fashioned key. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this story, the inspiration for making Mr. Gold Amelia's dad came from another fanfiction where Gold was Elsa's uncle. Be prepared for more unusual twists because I'm going to be changing a lot of things especially from season 3 b on. 


End file.
